1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a back support assembly that is located inside the back of a chair of the kind that rocks back and forth and is typically found in a home or office adjacent a work surface. The back support assembly includes a curved back support that is rotatable in a first direction when the chair rocks forwards at which to protrude outwardly from the chair back towards the back of a user and in an opposite direction inwardly of the chair back when the chair rocks backwards at which to allow the user to lean completely back and recline against the chair back.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of chairs have been used in a home or an office to enable a user to be seated adjacent a work surface such as a desk. In this case, the user can access a computer, a book, a writing pad, etc. which lays upon the work surface so that the user can work while seated. Some chairs are adapted to rock back and forth in response to the user shifting his weight backwards and forwards. With the chair rocked forwards, the user's back is located close to the work surface during which work can be accomplished. When the chair rocks backwards, the user's back is correspondingly reclined and tilted away from the work surface to enable the user to relax.
A common problem with such conventional home and office chairs occurs when the chair rocks forward and the user tries to hold his back erect and close to the work surface. In particular, even when the back of the chair stands upright, the back of the user is often spaced forwardly from the chair back. Therefore, the chair back offers no support for the user's back throughout those times when the user is working. Consequently, the user's back posture may suffer and, especially during long periods of work, the user may experience lower back pain and discomfort.
What would therefore be desirable is a chair which overcomes this problem so that the user's back will be adequately supported by the back of the chair, whereby a proper posture is maintained and comfort enhanced when the chair rocks forward and the user's back is spaced from the chair back. Reference may be made to my pending patent application Ser. No. 14/051,251 filed Oct. 10, 2013 and to my U.S. Pat. No. 9,192,234 issued Nov. 24, 2015 for examples of a back support located within the back of a chair to improve the posture and comfort of one seated in the chair.